The Contractor shall draw from expertise in health communications and information technology to develop and implement health behavior resources. The Contractor shall use existing and emerging technologies to design, develop, and maintain cancer control websites, database systems, data-driven reports, and develop material that will form a portfolio of information in order to inform and development an implementation plan for physical activity guidelines.